He's Missing?
by Benny The Crazed Cartoonist
Summary: Rob Paulsen is missing! A fan recruits some of his cartoons to help find him. Includes Disney material, TMNT, and Bravoman. More than a little crackish. All rights reserved. Rob Paulsen rocks!
1. He's what?

**I'll be crackish if I want to.**

**Not all of Rob Paulsen's characters will be in this. Sorry, but if they were, this story would be a good 200 chapters long. :)**

**I put the 'more famous' ones in. **

**Anyway, this is mainly a fic for Rob Paulsen fans. Enjoy!**

**I own only the girl.**

* * *

><p>One spring morning, in a quaint little house in the country, a girl sat on a big couch watching TV. She was the only one in the house, since both parents were currently at work, and she was in a comfy outfit, curled in her spot like she wasn't going to move for the entire day (which was exactly what she was planning on doing).<p>

Suddenly, a reporter's face filled the TV screen. The teenager sat up a bit, curiously listening. "We bring to you breaking news!" The reporter announced in a very stereotypical reporter-ish voice. A picture flashed in the screen behind him and the girl sat up a bit more. She knew this particular man. Well, not personally, but she was a fan.

The reporter continued. "This man, a famous voice actor called 'Rob Paulsen' was reported missing early this morning."

The teen's eyes widened. Her favourite actor ever? Missing?! Fear clutched at her heart.

"His employers say that Paulsen didn't show up for work today. If anyone has any information, please let us know." The picture switched back to her regularly scheduled program.

It didn't interest her anymore. Her favourite person, her role model, was missing. Vanished. Off the face of the Earth.

Her brain was churning. _No. That can't be right. He must just be... currently unavailable. Rob Paulsen can't be missing. _If Rob Paulsen was really missing, her life would basically be over. How was she supposed to have any fun without Rob Paulsen? He voiced all the fun characters-

Wait. An idea sparked in the fan's mind. She snapped her fingers. That was it! She'd go look for her idol herself! And she'd recruit some of his 'creations' to help her!

She leaped off the couch and stood very still. A flash of orange light surrounded her, and then she was gone.


	2. Pinky

**Also, since it's a crack fic, the chapters will be short and nonsenseical. Please don't take this too seriously.**

**Rob Paulsen for the flippin' win!**

* * *

><p>She arrived with a flourish, the same orange light illuminating the darkened lab in which she had appeared. The rooms and halls were empty, everyone home for the night.<p>

It was always night at Acme Labs.

The teen started to move. Target number one should be around here somewhere. Her eyes lighted on a cage and she grinned. _Bingo._

When the scientists were away, the mice will play. Of course, the mice didn't know she was here.

"Who's there?"

Or, maybe they did.

Seeing as hiding herself was no longer an option, she came right up to the counter where the wire cage resided. She peeked in. There they were, one glowering up at her, the other sort of... frightfully gawking.

She smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "Hello, Brain. Hello, Pinky."

Instantaneously, the taller mouse started giggling. "Zort! Narf! She knows us, Brain! Why does she know us?"

The shorter of the two whipped out a mallet from his hammerspace and pounded the taller one into the ground. "Stop talking, Pinky." He growled. Then, to the girl, he offered a sort of pathetic 'squeak'.

"You don't fool me for an instant, you dirty liar," snickered the human. "But I must say, it's nice to finally meet you."

The tall one, Pinky, started laughing again. "She DOES know us! We're famous, Brain! Poit!" This once again earned him a mallet in the head.

"Stop doing that. I need him." The fan said, withdrawing a key from her hammerspace and using it to unlock the cage door. The two mice crawled out.

"Need me?" Pinky pointed to himself. "Why? Did I do somefin' wrong?"

"No," the teen put her hand to the table. "I just need you to help me in a mission."

Brian raised a finger inquisitively. "Does it involve taking over the world?"

She pretended to think about it. "Mmmm... no."

"Ah," Brain once again appeared uninterested. He retreated back into his cage. "Then I'm going to plan for tomorrow night."

"Why, Brain?" Pinky questioned, scampering up the girl's arm and onto her shoulder. "What are we going to do tomorrow night?"

Brain delivered his classic line. "Same thing we do~" he eyed his companion sitting atop the fan's shoulder, "almost every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world."

"Say," Pinky turned to the girl. "What kinda mission, anyway, narf?"

"Ever heard of Rob Paulsen?"

The lab mouse grinned. "Sure!"

"He's missing. You're coming to find him."

"Egads!" The mouse exclaimed happily. "Oh, no wait. That's bad." Then, true to his nature, he abruptly changed the subject. "What's your name anyway?"

She told him. Then she concentrated and she and Pinky disappeared in a flash of orange light.


	3. Yakko and Scratchansniff

**By the way, I apologize in advanced for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>The next room they appeared in was better lit than Acme Labs, perhaps due to a huge window serving as one wall. It was sparse of furniture, the only being a desk, a large chair, a psychiatrist's couch, and some bookshelves. Only two beings occupied the room, one humanoid and the other Warner. Scratchansniff and Yakko glanced up in the same instant.<p>

_A one-on-one session. How lucky! _Thought the teen.

"Oi! It's the funny puppy-kid!" Pinky pointed. "Narf!"

"Yakko. Scratchansniff," greeted the teen. "I've got an important mission I want you to be a part of." Scratchansniff looked thrilled while Yakko just gave kind of a vague indifference.

"Sorry," The eldest Warner said. "I'm all booked up until the next lifetime. Call me in about a thousand years from now."

The teen heard Pinky mutter 'that's not nice narf'. She gave Yakko a steady stare. "Ever heard of Rob Paulsen?"

The toon brightened noticeably. "Oh yeah. We go way back." The psychiatrist next to him nodded in agreement.

"Well he's~"

"Gone! Dead! Missing in action!" Pinky hollered, almost throwing himself off his ride's shoulder in his frenzy.

Scratchansniff put a finger to his chin, a concerned expression crossing his face. "Oh, dear. That's not good at all." He rose and took a place next to the girl, looking at Yakko expectantly. "You're coming, yeah?"

"Eehhhhhhhhhhh, I don't think so." Yakko said, astonishingly nonchalant. The three others glanced at each other. Didn't Yakko care about Rob, his friend and fellow actor? "He'll turn up someplace." Yakko commented, leaning back on the couch where he currently resided. "I'm really not worried. And besides, I'm needed here," he spread his gloved fingers as an indication to the surrounding area. For no apparent reason, he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his hammerspace and settled them on the bridge of his nose.

The teen couldn't believe his audacity and was just about to say so when a knock on the door sounded. Said door swung open to reveal a leggy woman in a nurse's uniform. She didn't seem to concerned about the appearance of a non-toon and a white lab mouse in her employer's office.

"Doctor?" She addressed Scratchansniff sweetly. "Your 12 o'clock appointment is here early."

Yakko's eyes bugged out at the sight of the woman. He flipped his shades up on his forehead and crowed, "Helloooooooooo Nurse!" He made the twelve-foot leap from the couch to the nurse's arms with toon-like grace and gave her a huge kiss directly on the lips. He threw his next words over his shoulder to the assembled search-and-rescue team. "Now do you see why I wanna stay?"

From the hallway came the distinct sound of 'Hoil' and 'Freun Laven'. The only non-toon grinned, albeit somewhat evilly.

"That would be the 12 o'clock, doctor." The nurse confirmed.

"Shame," the teenager shrugged. "And since Scratchansniff won't be around, you'll have to take care of him, Yakko. At least, until we get back."

Her grin grew wider as Yakko's eyes expanded to about the size of watermelons. "That's cruel and inhumane punishment."

"Ever heard of humane punishment?" Quipped the younger of the two girls present. "Oh well, best be off. Have fun with Mr. Director, Yak."

The Warner pretended to look at a watch on his wrist. "Oh, look at the time." He leaped out of Nurse's arms and scurried to a place on Scratchansniff's left. "Gotta go, see ya, bye, have a nice life, get us outta here already."

There was a flash of light, and then they were gone.


	4. Reuben

**I love the rivalry between the Disney franchise and the Warner Brothers. It may be obvious. :)**

* * *

><p>They were then in a humid, almost jungle-like landscape. The sky was a bright blue and the air was warm. Perfect tropical weather.<p>

"Who now?" Inquired Pinky, darting on top of the fan's head and observing their surroundings with the curiosity and excitement of a child.

"Don't think you know him." She replied, starting to walk.

"This set does look familiar..." Yakko murmured. It suddenly dawned on him. He slapped a palm to his forehead. "No, this isn't a Disney set, is it?" Their guide only smiled in confirmation. "Aw nuts! We're not going to get~"

"Hey, look who it is. Mr. Colour-Blind himself." All present spun around to see a chubby, furry, golden creature behind them. His arms were crossed, a smirk stretched across his face. He was addressing Yakko.

The Warner stormed up to the creature. They'd obviously met before, but this was news to the girl. "Rather black-and-white than dirty only someone colourblind would think that this wasn't a colour." He pointed to his bright red nose angrily.

"Yeah, what's up with your artists, anyway? Got something against looking half-decent?"

"That's twice as decent as you'll ever look."

"Ok, calm down," The teen interrupted, planting herself between the toons. "Reuben, nice to see you again."

"Likewise." He didn't take his narrowed eyes from Yakko.

She led the golden experiment away from the Warner, who was now muttering something about taking his chances with Mr. Director. "We're on a mission, Reuben."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows slightly in indifferent half-interest.

"Rob Paulsen!" Pinky made himself known, leaping out from behind the girl's hair.

After the initial shock had passed, the alien asked, "What about him?"

"He's missing. I'm recruiting some of his toons to help find him, since you all know him best."

"Darn right. I dunno if I can help any, but I'll come along, just for laughs."

The teenager drew back. "Well, that was took me way longer to get Yakko involved."

Reuben shrugged. "Maybe because he's mental?"

"I heard that!"

She looked from Reuben to Yakko and back. "I don't know. You two strike me as good friend material."

Both of them burst out laughing.

"No, seriously," She said. "You've got the same temperment, the same snark. It's a good match."

"Get your eyes examined." Yakko said, though not unkindly. "He's a dimwitted Disney toon and I'm~"

"A wacko Warner toon." Reuben interrupted.

"No, Wakko's my brother." Yakko snided.

"Oh, yeah. That joke's only been done about eighty thousand times."

"Better than your sandwich puns."

The girl groaned. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"What's say we go, yeah?" Scratchansniff advised, eyeing the feuding cartoons. "Before any fights break out..."

"I'd say, good idea." The guide nodded.

A flash of light, and then they disappeared.


	5. Bobble and PJ Pete

**Duel chapter. Because they were too short to be put into two.**

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Yakko groaned. "Another Disney thing?"<p>

They had reappeared in a forest-like area filled with foliage. Various pieces of human junk littered the ground by their feet. The animation style was, most definitely, Disney.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it." Reuben shot back.

"Look!" Pinky cried joyfully. "Butterflies!"

What he was pointing out was not, in fact, a group of butterflies, unless butterflies sparkled. Which they don't. No, these were-

"Fairies!" The host waved them down. As the group descended, Pinky was going nuts with ecstasy while Yakko stood off to the side, seething. Reuben seemed as if this were a regular occurrence. Scratchansniff just goggled.

The swarm halted in front of the adventurers and one fairy, brighter than the others, approached. "Greetings, travellers. What brings you to Pixie Hollow?"

"Oh, please," Yakko muttered.

The girl bowed her head respectfully. "Queen Clarion, we seek a certain fairy. A tinker."

The queen raised an eyebrow slightly. "Tinkerbell is otherwise engaged."

"Not Tink," She corrected. "Bobble."

Uneasy murmuring arose in the group. "Bobble is also very busy."

"Rob Paulsen."

"What about him?" A single fairy darted to the front, an expression on his face somewhere between interest and concern, eyes wide behind dewdrop goggles.

"Rob Paulsen's missing." She offered again. "I'd like you to come with and help find him."

He flitted about nervously. "I've got things to do here... are you sure he's missing?"

"'Course! Narf!"Pinky verified.

"If he weren't, we would be here." Reuben shrugged.

"But you could be wrong, yes?" Bobble asked hopefully.

She shrugged. "In all honesty, I hope I am. But it was on the news. I just know that, if he is missing, you'll be my best bet of finding him." She gestured to the assembled toons on the word 'you'. Most straightened up a bit, proudly.

"Alright," Bobble nodded. "I'll come, But I need to put away my project first, and tell Clank and Fairy Mary~"

"No need." The girl interrupted. "When we get back, it'll be like no time has passed at all."

The fairy stared, an 'are you serious' sort of expression on his tiny face. "Splinters..."

"Yup." She was starting to get impatient. "But time's not standing still at the moment. Hurry up." Bobble joined the group and, after a moment, they all vanished with a flash of light.

* * *

><p>They next found themselves in an urban area with lots of neat little houses lined up in neat little rows up and down the clean-swept streets. They were on a close-cut lawn bare of leaves or litter or children's toys, or anything one suspected to be on a lawn in this sort of environment. Only two trees occupied the lot. Hanging on the trees in question swung a hammock.<p>

The occupant of the hammock was looking lazily over one shoulder in mild surprise. His eyebrows rose, but his eyelids remained half drooped. Upon making eye-contact with the leader of the little group, though, he struggled to untangle himself from his lounging spot.

The fan grinned. "Hiya, Peej."

The new toon succeeded in his attempt to free himself and was revealed to be a rather large black cat wearing a turtleneck and a jacket. He flung himself into the girl's arms.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" He exclaimed, too happy to be really mad about it.

"I know." She said as the others looked on in astonishment. "And I'm sorry. But we're here on a mission." Her voice got playfully low, as if she were explaining a secret game.

PJ's eyes lit up. "What kind of mission? Should I call Max?"

"Nope. We only need you for this."

"Rob's gone." Yakko deadpanned.

PJ questioned, "Paulsen?" And got affirming nods from everyone. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know" Scratchansniff admitted.

"That's what we're going to find out." Reuben said.

"Are you in?" She asked after warning glances to the five characters behind her.

"You bet!" PJ grinned happily. "When do we leave?"

"Right now."

And they were gone.


	6. The new Donatello and the old Raphael

**It's so cool that Rob played both old Raph and new Donnie. He's the reason I got into TMNT! **

* * *

><p>"No more Disney characters, right?" Yakko asked hopefully.<p>

The expedition leader verified with a small smile.

"How many more are we getting?" PJ gestured to the slowly growing group of cartoons.

"Four." She said, looking away from her 'posse'. So many different drawing/animation styles were making her head hurt.

"Where are we now?" Pinky made an appearance, scouting their surroundings. "Oi! Did we get flushed down a toilet?"

"You're pretty close." Where they had landed was moist and smelly and dark. The walls and floors were cement, but one could hardly tell because they were buried under pizza boxes. "We're in a sewer."

"For who?"

"Me, I presume." Striding towards them was a humanoid reptile. He was tall enough to dwarf everyone except Scratchansniff. A purple bandana covered the majority of his face and his mouth was slightly open, showing a gap between his upper front teeth. From the way he held himself, everyone could tell that he meant business. "What's this about Rob missing?"

"How'd you know?" PJ asked.

"That, I'd suppose." Yakko pointed to a neon sign screaming, 'ROB PAULSEN MISSING' in capital letters. Reuben gave a sarcastic 'ha ha, Yakko'.

The turtle, named Donatello, tried hard to ignore their bickering. "Word gets around fast. I knew you'd be coming, so I got some stuff ready. Like this." He pulled a blander-looking object out of a leather satchel hanging by his right hip. "It can pick up the unique signal that every Homo Sapien gives off. Or this." He reached in again, but Scratchansniff held up a hand.

"Er, fascinating, but time is wasting, yeah? We should leave."

The only other human present gave a silent sigh of relief. She wasn't the only responsible one, thank goodness.

"No, no, you're right." Donatello put his toys away and adjusted his satchel embarrassedly. "Let's go."

A flash of light consumed them.

* * *

><p>The next place they appeared in was almost identical to Donnie's lair, except, well, cleaner. Actually, Donatello himself voiced, "That looks familiar."<p>

"It should." The fan said. "This is the lair of the original Ninja Turtles."

"And we're not the originals?" The turtle crossed his long arms, sounding noticeably offended.

She decided not to grace him with an answer. She just led her little group around a corner and she could hear Donnie's intake of breath as a familiar-yet-shocking sight greeted everyone.

Four turtles were seated at a table, along with an anthropomorphic rat. All five creatures stared at the intruders with surprise. For a moment, all was quiet.

Then a triumphant 'HA!' exploded out of the mouth of the red-masked turtle, directed at the one clad in orange. "I told you they'd come, Michelangelo! Pay up!"

The smaller one groaned. "Aww, uncool, Raphael, uncool." He flicked a shimmering gold coin across the table and Raphael caught it in one hand, then stood.

"Right, before anyone says anything, Rob's missing, and you need my help to find him, correct? For the record, I'll do anything I can to assist my buddy." He started at everyone's gaping faces. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope." The teen said cheerfully. "That about sums it up." Her gaze was drawn to the table. "Donnie!"

Both of them, who had been examining each other with obvious wonder, spun to look at her. "Yeah?"

She sighed. "Tall Donnie, get over here. We're leaving, like, now." Both old Raph and new Donnie joined the others and prepared to jump again.

The orange light once again masked their departure.


	7. Bravo and Alpha

**Please watch Bravoman.**

**Please.**

**You won't regret it.**

* * *

><p>They appeared next in the middle of a park. The leaves and grass were an abnormal green that simply screamed 'web-comic'. A stone fountain trickled merrily some ways in front of them.<p>

"Last stop, guys. Then we go look or Rob." Sighs of relief arose from the collection of characters.

"Great. All this jumping is getting me hungry." Reuben said snidely.

"Shame. I liked meetin' everyone." Pinky saddened. The fan couldn't help it. She reached up and scratched the mouse behind the ears. He giggled in pleasure.

"What are we looking for?" Bobble piped up from his vantage point by Raphael's right shoulder.

"Two characters, one human, one... something else." She was thinking hard."We need a way to draw them to us. Searching will take too long." An idea sparked in her mind. "Donnie, Raphael, start fighting."

As they'd been trained, the two ninjas obeyed without question. They leaped at each other, weapons clanging. Their fight leaped from the edge of the fountain to the tree-line and their harsh yells drew a crowd fairly quickly. But the two characters that the girl was looking for didn't show up.

Suddenly, there was a great gale and a green and yellow blur. The two turtles flew apart. The blur halted for a brief second above the duelling reptiles, revealing a costumed girl with blonde pigtails, then sped back into the throngs of the fight.

Close, but no. "Hey! Bravowoman!" Shouted the teen before a serious fight could break out. The hero paused and looked in her direction. "Where's Bravoman?"

Wordlessly the superhero pointed behind her.

Another boisterously multicoloured smudge was racing along the ground. It halted directly before the group, revealing itself to be a boy. A panting, wheezing, out-of-shape boy. Coming up on his left was a weird white blob of an alien, one inky black eye in the middle of it's domed head. It settled gently onto the grass and waited for it's companion to catch his breath.

The teenager directed her gaze to the hovering supergirl. "Thanks, Bravowoman. You're the best!"

A half-smile crossed her face, but she shrugged modestly. "Whatevs." With a second tornado-like wind, she'd flown off.

The fan turned back to the pair in front of her. She nodded to the white blob. "Alphaman."

He stared back. "Have we met?"

The other character had now caught his breath. "Stop the fight!"

Donatello and Raphael glanced at each other. "The fight's been stopped for five minutes already."

"You look funny!" Pinky grinned, his statement directed at Alphaman.

"Hello, Bravoman." The girl interrupted the banter going around. "I'm sure you've heard, am I correct? So are you in or out?"

Both heroes were genuinely confused. "Heard?" Bravoman echoed.

"About what?"

"Rob Paulsen." Bobble stated as if it were obvious, which, apparently, it wasn't.

"You haven't heard." Reuben voiced everyone's thoughts.

"How 'bout now?" Yakko whipped a megaphone out of his hammerspace. Into it, he bellowed, "ROB PAULSEN'S GONE!"

After his ears stopped ringing, Bravoman asked, "Where?"

Scratchansniff shrugged as an answer.

"You're coming to help find him." PJ explained.

"We thought you knew."

Bravoman threw up his hands in exasperation. "Why are we always the last to know these things?"

"Maybe because our TV is out." Alpha deadpanned.

"ANYWAY!" The girl interrupted again. "Are you coming?"

"I dunno. We've got Bravo Fighter: Ultimate Showdown 4 part 83 paused in the BravoBox." Alpha said.

Bravo elbowed him. "You bet. Anything for an old friend."

"Great," The teen said happily. "Alright, we'll go to his house first. Maybe we'll find some clues there." Everyone agreed.

They vanished in a flash.


	8. The moment of Truth

**Last chapter and the moment of truth.**

* * *

><p>The final destination was not at all cartoony. It was the model of a typical family house, not unlike the one the girl herself lived in. It looked basically normal, nothing exactly screaming 'I BELING TO A FAMOUS VOICE ACTOR' .<p>

She instantly took charge. "Ok, Donnie and Raph go explore the bedrooms, see if anything's out of the ordinary. Bobble, scout from above. Reuben, you and Yakko have good eyes so you can~" She drew to an abrupt halt, something on the couch catching her attention.

A face, well over fifty, stared at them from over the back of the couch. Silver hair poked out from under a baseball cap and his kind eyes were wide with mild surprise, although there didn't seem to be much danger of him calling the cops. Almost as if this happened every day, but the visitors just came at an unexpected time.

Silence reined for a good two minutes, the only sounds being the soft voice of the TV. Then all the toons turned spontaneously to the girl.

"I thought you said Rob was missing." They voiced simultaneously.

"That- that's what it said on TV," she spluttered, a case of nerves settling in. This was Rob Paulsen. Right here. In front of her.

She was... in his house.

He didn't seem to care. He just smiled good naturedly. "I just wrapped up something big. I took the day off. I guess I forgot to tell the office." He shrugged.

Stunned silence dominated again. Then Reuben broke it by saying, "Ok, yeah, going home now." He disappeared in a flash. The others went too, one by one, until it was just the fan and Rob Paulsen.

The girl could feel a blush heating up her cheeks. She rubbed an arm self-consciously. "Erm... sorry I jumped to conclusions, sir. I just wanted to, um, help."

To her surprise, he laughed. He didn't seem upset, so she started breathing again. "First, don't call me sir. Second, it's all good. Don't worry about it. Say, what were you doing before you started this excursion?"

"Watching TV." She gestured to the one that he was watching.

He invited her to watch with him.

So she sat down and she did.

_**END**_


End file.
